


i had died (of the joy of love)

by rinnosgen



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Consensual Sex, F/F, Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Erotic love.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 17





	i had died (of the joy of love)

**Author's Note:**

> 2019年第二季完結後所寫。

肯定是打從一開始便有哪裡出錯，否則事情怎麼可能轉化得如此令人措手不及。

一張明信片，一束玫瑰，一串地址，一道房間號碼，最終引導出這種結尾。

「Fuck.」

Eve倒抽一口氣，偏頭讓Villanelle吸吮，啃咬頸部。其實她挺害怕這種投懷送抱的感覺，尤其對象又是那位俄羅斯殺手。但是，噢老天，此刻她的身體竟因恐懼和不確定性而興奮得顫抖，甚至隱隱作痛。

雙腿逐漸失去力氣，她像個亟欲求生的落難者對眼前唯一的東西又抓又攀。

察覺到Eve的異狀，Villanelle俐落的抱起比自己矮小的亞洲女人將她使勁壓往門上，再次深吻她。Eve使出僅存的所有力氣用腿夾緊Villanelle腰部以免滑落，即便她深知Villanelle不可能放手。

＊

太突然了，一切的一切都來得太突然了。先是Villanelle答應替她，替MI6工作，接著她和Niko離婚，再來她與Villanelle成為所謂的「同事」。最後一通電話，一趟計程車，一聲門鈴，門打開了，有著一頭蜂蜜色長髮，一雙貓咪眼睛的年輕房客瞇起眼笑得頑皮，牽她進門。門被悄悄帶上，她們開始接吻。

＊

這是她們第三次幹這件事情。第一次能說是一時鬼迷心竅，第二次推給過量的酒精，第三次，噢，第三次就真的沒有什麼藉口了。

然而這能怪她嗎？畢竟Eve什麼都沒有了，除了這位罪魁禍首。

Villanelle溫熱的舌頭滑入口中，掃過她上排每一顆牙齒，再探得更加深入，用舌尖搔著口腔上顎，使她發出酥麻的低吟。

她們在門上高潮了兩次，沙發上一次，床上三次，又回去沙發上一次。

睜開眼時她已經在柔軟的床上平躺，身邊的Villanelle整張臉都是糊掉的口紅印，看起來既嚇人又滑稽。

「Poor baby，暈倒在沙發上。」

Villanelle湊上前親吻她額頭，鼻尖，嘴角。Eve啞著嗓子低聲笑著，用拇指抹掉Villanelle臉上的口紅，Villanelle皺起臉任憑Eve擺布。

「真不敢相信我又和妳做了一次。」

她捧起Villanelle潮紅的雙頰，Villanelle轉頭吻著她一邊掌心，軟軟癢癢的。

「妳後悔了嗎？」

她的聲音在Eve掌心中聽上去悶悶的，似乎有那麼點不堪一擊。

「Never. Come here.」

她將Villanelle攬入懷裡，輕輕揉著她的頭，彷彿是某種按摩，Villanelle很享受的閉上眼嘆了口氣。她的臉頰貼在Eve溫暖的胸口，手臂環抱Eve腰部，有種隨時能睡著的感覺。

「啊。」

「嗯？」

Villanelle找出壓到枕頭下的遙控器打開電視，螢幕上出現了不知名的黑白法語電影。

她們平躺在堆高的枕頭，Eve的頭靠往Villanelle肩頭。雖然她聽不懂法語，但她多少能從畫面猜出一點劇情。偶爾Villanelle會開口為她解釋情節或翻譯對話，每當Villanelle這麼一做，她便點點頭，蹭著那人肩膀，或從喉頭低哼一聲表示理解。

電影的男女主角終於向彼此表白心意，親吻彼此。

「Baby.」

Villanelle柔聲呼喚，手指撫上Eve側臉，令她面向自己。她緩慢而溫柔的吻著Eve，與電影相同的法式深吻。Eve爬上Villanelle的腿，摟著她頸子繼續接吻。

背後，電影的女主角唱起了法文歌，陌生的歌詞，生疏的曲調。

Villanelle用法語向她低語，語調好細好軟。

她在Villanelle手指滑入體內時發出了甜美的嘆息。

＊

被咖啡香氣喚醒的奢侈早晨，Eve光著身子坐在床上打呵欠，等待身體完全甦醒。

身穿碎花浴袍的Villanelle頂著一頭半乾的髮爬上床盯著她瞧。Villanelle身上有洗髮精及沐浴乳的淡淡花香，等一下自己沖澡後也會是這樣的香氣吧。

「Hey, sleepyhead.」

「Hey.」

她們接吻，Eve嘗到咖啡的滋味。

＊

「下禮拜五還能見到妳嗎？」

離開前Villanelle這麼問。

Eve沒有馬上回答，她轉身對上那雙滿是企盼的貓咪眼睛。

「等我的電話。」

她踮起腳尖親吻Villanelle嘴角，Villanelle緊緊擁住她，可以的話她真希望能永遠不放開。

「妳知道我會等的。」

她吻了Eve耳垂。

＊

星期三晚上，Villanelle接到Eve打來的電話。她們後來等不及禮拜五。

門鈴響了，她對著門口的鏡子好好整理了一番頭髮才打開門。門外，頭髮梳得整齊，穿著合身套裝的Villanelle抱著一瓶香檳對她微笑。

月光下，貓咪般的眼睛正閃閃發亮。

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Gestorben war ich by Ludwig Uhland.
> 
> Also, if you want to find me, I'm at twitter @lofihomo :)


End file.
